


Caught

by Kalloway



Category: Wild Rock
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fishing together.
Relationships: Emba/Yuuen (Wild Rock)
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'fish'

This time Yuuen was going to get the fish. The water was clear, shallow and the fish was lingering, enjoying the bait that Yuuen had put out for it. Now, he just needed to strike, his spear sharp, and his aim hopefully true. He just needed to...

A half-step back and he slipped on a rock, falling forward but not... Oh, Emba's arms were around him, quickly hauling him upright. Yuuen started to apologize for losing their dinner but...

There it was, on the end of his spear, somehow, flopping weakly.

Yuuen couldn't believe it--

Emba had caught them both.


End file.
